


Cafetería

by Lizzar



Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Gijinka Pokémon Character, PsychicCloneShipping, PsychicCloneShipping unofficial Shipping Week 2021, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: Día tres del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205666
Kudos: 1
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	Cafetería

**Author's Note:**

> Día tres del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.

#### Miercoles

Tuvieron que pasar unas semanas para que llegara el mensaje que, sin saberlo, Mewtwo esperaba con ansias. Lyx (el deoxys), juró que éste sonrió cuando vio un mensaje de Nyuu diciendo que esa noche iba a estar libre al salir temprano de su turno, él, como un buen compañero de trabajo, le pregunto a Mewtwo si esa amiga era algo más que sólo eso.

Normalmente habría negado cualquier comentario, incluso del recepcionista que, según él, sólo sabía lucir su bigote como cualquier pokémon de clase Alakazam le preguntó sobre su relación con esa chica recibiendo una negativa. Antes de salir del edificio escuchó como la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo le decían haciendo el típico ruido para insinuar una relación.

—¡Ve a por ella, galán!

—Oh, cállense —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Mewtwo fue al estacionamiento a buscar su bicicleta para ir con rapidez a su departamento para arreglarse.

Tragó al pensar que todas las bromas sobre que todo era una cita podían no ser tan descabelladas, era sabido que Mewtwo nunca había tenido una pareja romántica y se había convencido a sí mismo que no necesitaba una; pero Nyuu era de su misma clase, logrando que su mundo diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados.

Sólo la había visto una vez, cuando uno de sus compañeros pasó un semáforo en rojo y ella le dio una multa a pesar de las quejas, sin desearlo se habían visto a los ojos de reojo; una mujer de cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos violeta, pero ella misma negó con su cabeza y se entregó la multa al compañero.

Quizá esa fue una señal sutil de la vida para decirles que de alguna u otra forma iban a verse de nuevo. Y no se equivocaba.

No recordaba mucho el cómo le dio su teléfono, en realidad había sido un encuentro casual para sus estándares y nunca imaginó que realmente lo fuera a llamar tiempo después.

Desde entonces empezaron a hablar más seguido y nunca pensó que ahora estaría preparándose para una salida con aquella chica a un restaurante.

Miró su armario... sabía muy bien que llevar, una camisa de un color morado muy oscuro junto a una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones normales (intentó llevar algo no tan formal). Dejó todo en su cama y se apresuró a ir al baño para limpiarse después de una estresante jornada.

Mewtwo sentía su pecho ir más rápido de lo normal, no iba a admitir bajo ningún concepto que estaba nervioso, pero salir con una chica le parecía un concepto extraño y a la vez sonaba problemático si lo pensaba en frío.

Pero había algo en ella que de alguna forma le hacía sentir “diferente”, “único”, o quizá “especial”. Reconocía que no tuvo la mejor infancia y estaba seguro que no fue criado con el concepto de amor en mente; creía que ya entendía ese sentimiento de forma teórica y por eso nunca se había dado el lujo de experimentarlo al creer que definitivamente no lo necesitaba.

Nyuu de alguna manera le hizo cuestionar sus creencias sobre el romance.

El hombre suspiró cerrando el paso del agua para salir de su ducha. Salió de su departamento con la conclusión de que necesitaba respuestas, y las iba a tener esa misma noche.

—¿Crees que esto es realmente necesario? —Le mostró el vestido morado a la gardevoir que sonreía como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Bueno, si piensas ir a una cita, debes estar presentable, la idea es tenerlo en la palma de tu mano.

Su rostro mostró un leve sonrojo dejando el vestido en su cama, estaba lamentando haber permitido que su vecina entrara para poder ayudarla en la elección de ropa. La mujer no ocultaba que su interés sólo era el chisme que podría salir de esa salida.

—No es una cita… —respondió.

La mujer cruzó sus piernas arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Claro, ¿entonces explica por qué tienes una foto de ustedes dos como fondo de pantalla?

Ella revisó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que su celular no estaba en ningún lado, June con una sonrisa malévola mostro la pantalla del aparato, tratándose de una autofoto entre ellos (aunque Mewtwo no sonreía). Nyuu sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo e intento subir a su cama para poder recuperarlo.

La gardevoir no se dio cuenta cuando ella no vio el teléfono en sus manos, había olvidado que Nyuu era bastante rápida, al menos era más rápida por sobre la media.

Ella carraspeo para recuperar la compostura.

—No veo nada de malo en tener una foto juntos —masculló sintiendo su pecho anormalmente acelerado.

June se mostró algo pensativa, veía un punto ahí.

—No debería, pero en ustedes se siente una energía… diferente.

Nyuu levantó una ceja mientras sacaba otro vestido, esta vez, de color rojo con encaje que había comprado hace mucho tiempo. No demostraba perder el hilo de la conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Fue invitada a sentarse cuando vio a su amiga dar unos golpecitos a la cama, observó sus intensos ojos rojos que daban a entender que esta vez la charla iba a ser más seria.

—Con “energía” me refiero a lo que transmiten a los demás, aparte de eso, pasan mucho tiempo en el departamento del otro casi como si fuera un “segundo hogar” para ustedes. —Mientras explicaba eso Nyuu parecía jugar con un mechón de cabello, algo que hacía cuando otro decía algo convincente—. Esto puede traer problemas, ¿sabes? Empezando con que uno puede confundir las señales del otro con algo romántico.

La joven lo pensó por algunos segundos, observando que sus manos temblaban de sólo pensar una relación seria con alguien. No, no se sentía preparada para algo así.

—No creo que Mewtwo sea esa clase de chico —respondió volviendo al vestido morado.

La gardevoir sonrió al ver lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Oh! ¡Ése te quedará bien! —Prefirió cambiar el tema—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a ponerte la ropa!

Le dio pequeños empujones hasta el baño sin dejarle hablar, sólo extendiéndole un lazo blanco para que lo usara en la cintura. Cerro dando la puerta con un llanto dramático y fingido.

—Crecen tan rápido.

Mewtwo salió por el ascensor cuando llegó al quinto piso y caminó hasta el pasillo que llevaba al departamento Y150. No creía en las coincidencias, pero le era curioso que los números de sus departamentos eran muy similares como si fuera una mala broma de la vida.

Entonces, vio como una mujer le cortaba el paso, siendo la vecina de Nyuu que le daba una mirada burlona.

—¿Ahora que quieres? —intentó sonar paciente, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo hago tiempo, ella aún no está lista —contestó.

—¿Te entrometes en la vida de los demás todo el tiempo? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos—. Quizá por eso sigues soltera.

June apretó uno de sus puños, como si estuviera conteniendo su fuerza.

—Fingiré no haber escuchado eso.

Fue entonces que vieron a Nyuu salir por el umbral de la puerta dejó mostrar su aspecto, llevaba un vestido de color morado con una cinta blanco en la cintura formando un moño en su espalda, era de esos que la falda llegaba hasta sus rodillas y combinaban con sus zapatos de tacón estilo romano del mismo color que la cinta.

Su condición no mejoró cuando le vio el rostro, su cabello se veía mejor de lo usual y tenía maquillaje ligero, como sombra en sus ojos y un poco de labial rosado. Mewtwo sintió que se le secaba su garganta.

—Lamento la espera.

Mewtwo tardó en responder, no reaccionando hasta que sintió un codazo de parte de June. No había disimulado su fuerza.

—Acabo de llegar de todas formas... —Carraspeó— Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Entraron al restaurante más rápido de lo que pensaba, se repetían a si mismos una y otra vez que sólo iban a comer algo, pagar y volver. Nada más, nada menos.

Eligieron una mesa cerca de una ventana y no hablaron hasta que el mesero tomó las órdenes. Tampoco querían comer algo extravagante, sólo pidieron algo de café con algún pastel, algo que a Nyuu le subió los ánimos pudiendo hablar un poco más, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

—¿Cómo fue tu día? —preguntó ella.

Mewtwo tardó un poco en responder.

—Relativamente bien, no fue nada del otro mundo. —Pronto la vio más atentamente, notando que su cabello era un poco más largo—. ¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?

Ella acarició con su dedo un mechón de su pelo blanco, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿te gusta? —preguntó de súbito.

Mewtwo realmente no encontraba una buena respuesta, nunca se había percatado bien de su físico más allá de reconocer que se veía bien con uniforme, pero en ese momento los aretes de plumas hacían más llamativo su cabellera.

—Se ve bien, podrías dejarlo crecer un poco. —Recordó que nunca le había preguntado sobre el tema—. ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

Frunció el ceño al tener recuerdos no muy buenos.

—Cuando practicábamos defensa personal en la academia algunos jalaban de mi cabello, así que lo corté para evitar que lo usen en mi contra.

Ella notó que él también arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es una lástima. —Habló sin pensarlo—. De seguro era hermoso.

—¿Eh? —Creyó no haber escuchado bien. Mewtwo inmediatamente se retractó.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Prefirió estar pendiente de su vaso de agua, él estaba actuando extraño, pero estaba segura que era su imaginación... Ella pecaba mucho de ingenuidad.

Pasaron unos minutos y recibieron sus pedidos; Mewtwo tenía un café simple con un pastel de fresas, ella tenía un café con crema con un pie de limón. Él no era un fan de los dulces, pero vio a su acompañante disfrutar de su postre como si fuera un placer que no pudiera darse todo el tiempo.

En realidad, eso le gustaba de ella. Ese mismo día había una presentación de jazz, Mewtwo no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba ese tipo de música y Nyuu pudo notarlo perfectamente. Verlo disfrutar genuinamente de algo sin su característico sarcasmo siempre era algo que le gustaba.

Luego notó que el pastel que había pedido se veía más apetitoso, al verlo aparentemente distraído intento acercar su tenedor hacía el pastel de fresas, pero vio otro utensilio interrumpiendo su camino. Él le miraba desafiante, dándole a entender que siempre estaba pendiente de su entorno.

—Esta mal hurgar en comida ajena, señorita. —Sentenció mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Nyuu entonces mostró otra estrategia.

—Entonces te dejaré probar de mi postre.

—Trato.

Partieron sus comidas por la mitad y los dejaron en el plato del otro.

Siguieron así hasta que terminaron. Fue una velada que disfrutaron, pero Mewtwo aún tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Mientras dejaban el dinero de la cuenta, tuvo que dejar una bomba caer, y eso dependía si su amistad terminaba o no.

—Oye, Nyuu...

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mewtwo suspiró hondo.

—¿Qué somos?


End file.
